The present invention relates to a graphic processing system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a graphic processing system and a method thereof for executing workitems with a great utilization rate of at least an arithmetic logic unit (ALU) and high effectiveness of accessing data of the workitems.
Graphics processing units (GPU) generally comprise multiple compute units that are ideally suited for executing the same instruction on parallel data streams, as in the case of a single instruction multiple data (SIMD) device, or in data-parallel processing. In many computing models, a central processing unit (CPU) functions as the host or controlling processor and hands-off specialized functions, such as graphics processing, to other processors such as GPUs.
Multi-core CPUs, where each CPU has multiple processing cores, offer processing capabilities for specialized functions (e.g., graphics processing) similar to those available on the GPU. One or more of the computation cores of multi-core CPUs or GPUs can be part of the same die or, alternatively, indifferent dies. Recently, hybrid cores having characteristics of both CPU and GPU have been proposed for general purpose GPU (GPGPU) style computing. The GPGPU style of computing advocates using the CPU to primarily execute control code and to offload performance critical data-parallel code to the GPU. The GPU is primarily used as an accelerator. The combination of multi-core CPUs and GPGPU computing model encompasses both CPU cores and GPU cores as accelerator targets.